


Dead catgirl walking

by firestarter3d



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Season 3 Spoilers, Sexy Times, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: If you've seen heathers you know what this is a parody of. Also the story i thought for this is shadow weaver has decided its not worth keeping Catra around any more so shes going to be put to death in the morning, so she might as well get some sexy time with adora as the tags say the charachters are of consenal age in this fic. If i missed any tags let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine their both 18 or in their 20s whatever works. Yes i know i rhymed like with like you try making a rhyme without mentioning a motorbike.

[Catra]  
The shadow queen of the horde has decreed it: she says Monday, 8 a.m., I will be deleted.  
They'll hunt me down one and all  
Stuff and mount me on the wall  
Thirty hours to live—  
How shall I spend them?

I don't have to stay and die like cattle  
I could change my name and ride up to the castle  
But then they'll tell me take a hike.  
Wait—here's an option that I like:  
Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay!  
Yeah!

I need it hard  
I'm a dead girl walkin'  
I'm in your zone  
I'm a dead girl walkin'  
Before im on the chopping block  
I'm snappin' off your bunkers lock  
Got no time to knock  
I'm a dead girl walking

[Adora]  
Catra? What are you doing in my room?

[Catra]  
Shh...

Sorry, but I really had to wake you  
See, I decided I must ride you till I break you  
'Cause shadowweaver says I gots to go  
You're my last meal on death row  
Shut your mouth and lose them panties

Come on! Tonight I'm yours  
I'm your dead girl walkin'  
Get on all fours  
Kiss this dead girl walkin'  
Let's go, you know the drill  
I'm hot and pissed and need my fill  
Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!

And you know, you know, you know  
It's 'cause you're beautiful  
You say you're numb inside  
But I can't agree  
So the zones unfair  
Keep it locked out there  
In here it's beautiful  
Let's make this beautiful!

[Adora.]  
That works for me! Whoop

[Instrumental/Guitar Lead]

[Catra]  
Yeah!  
Full steam ahead!  
Take this dead girl walkin'

[Adora]  
Theres stuff we should address?

[Catra]  
Let's break the bed  
Rock this dead girl walkin'!

[Adora.]  
I think you tore my mattress!

[Catra]  
No sleep tonight for you  
Better to make do.

[Adora.]  
Okay, okay

[Catra]  
Get your ass in gear  
Make this whole Place disappear!

[Adora.]  
Okay, okay!

[Catra]  
Slap me! Pull my tail!  
Touch me

[Adora & Catra.]  
There and there and there!

[Catra]  
And no more talkin'

[Adora.]  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh!

[Catra]  
Love this dead girl walkin'

[Adora.]  
Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!

[Catra.]  
Love this dead girl

[Adora.]  
Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!

[Catra and adora.]  
Love this dead girl  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

[Adora.]  
Ow!

[Adora.]  
Yeah


	2. Life is war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought i needed to add this, yes i realize this does not rhyme.

[Adora]  
I wanted someone strong who could protect me.  
I let her anger fester and infect me.  
Her solution is a lie.  
No one here deserves to die except for me and the monster I created.  
Yeah!  
Yeah!  
Heads up, Catra, I'm a dead girl walking!

ALL BUT Adora (chanted): Hey yo Horde

[Adora]  
Can't hide from me, I'm your dead girl walking!

ALL BUT Adora(chanted): Hey yo Horde!

[Adora]  
And there's your final bell,  
(school bell rings)  
It's one more dance and then farewell,  
Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin'!

[Scorpia]  
Come on, Horde members   
Here we go, Here we go now!

[Shadoweaver]  
Adora! Catra told us you'd just committed suicide!

[Adora] (spoken):   
Yeah, well, shes wrong about a lot of things.

[Shadoweaver]  
I threw together a lovely tribute, especially given the short notice.

[Adora]   
Shadoweaver, what's under the the training floor?

[Shadowweaver]  
The boiler room.

[Adora]   
That's it!

[Shadowweaver]:   
Adora, what's going on?

[Adora] (sung):   
Got no time to talk I'm a dead girl walking!

[Horde members] (chanted):  
Hey yo Horde!  
Hey yo Horde!  
Tell me what's that sound?  
Here comes the horde  
Comin' to put you in the ground!  
Go go horde members!  
Give a great big yell!  
The horde will knock you out  
And send you straight to hell!

(The boiler room. Catra is planting a bomb. Adora enters)

[Adora] (spoken):   
Step away from the bomb.

[Catra] (spoken):  
This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to set off the packs of thermals upstairs in the training room upstaris Those are bombs. People are going to see the ashes of the horde  
And say there's a place that self-destructed not because society didn't care,   
But because that place was society. The only place Princesses and the Horde can truly get along is in Heaven!

[Adora] (sung):  
I wish our friendship had been a little stronger.  
I wish i stayed around a little longer.  
I wish the horde were good!  
I wish you understood!  
I wish we met before they convinced us life is war!  
I wish you'd come with me—

Catra: I wish I had more TNT!

(WHAM! Adora whacks spear hand with her sword)

Catra (spoken): Aah! Jesus!

(Catra and Adora scramble for their weapons)

!  
[Horde members] (chanted):  
Hey yo Horde!  
Hey yo Horde!  
Tell me what's that sound?  
Here comes the horde  
Comin' to put you in the ground!  
Go go horde members!  
Give a great big yell!  
The horde will knock you out  
And send you straight to hell

(Swoosh, They lock eyes. Someone just got stabbed)


	3. Our love is God reprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song takes place during season 3 in what I call Null Space and takes place right after the NullTra   
> (Null Catra) scene.

[Catra:]  
I am damaged, far too damaged  
But you’re not beyond repair  
Stick around here  
Make things better  
‘Cause you beat me fair and square

Please stand back now  
‘Little further  
Don’t know what this thing will do  
Hope you'd miss me  
Wish you’d kiss me  
Then you’d know I worship you  
I’ll trade my life for yours

[Adora:]  
Oh Etheria—

[Catra:]  
And once I disappear

[Adora]  
Wait, hold on—

[Catra:]  
Clean up the mess back there 

[Adora:]  
Not this way!

[Catra.]  
Our love is God  
Our love is God  
Our love is God  
Our love is God

[Adora:]  
Say Hi to God

 

[Glimmer, spoken]  
Where have you been? We need to get back home.

[Bow, spoken]  
You look like hell

[Adora, spoken]  
I just got back


End file.
